


Happy New Year Johnny!!

by McLennonLuv



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLennonLuv/pseuds/McLennonLuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn’t like Christmas… John doesn’t like new year’s eve… because…. He misses his Macca….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year Johnny!!

**Liverpool, December 31th 1962**

 

George and Ringo were lying on the couch all cuddled up together. George had his arm around Ringo who was resting his head on George’s shoulder.

Tonight was new year’s eve and they were looking forward to another year with each other. Last year had been another great year and they had managed to hide their love perfectly from the press.

Just like Paul and John were a happy couple in secret.

Besides themselves, Brian was the only one who knew about the two couples and he was very happy for them and doing all he could do to keep their secret away from the big bad world.

They were living together in an apartment in Liverpool with the four of them for two years now and everything was just perfect.

At least…it had been until this last week. John had been moody and grumpy and tonight was even worse.

 

The reason John had been like this, was because he was missing his Paul like crazy.

Paul’s father had insisted that Paul would join him and his brother Mike to visit their family this holiday.

Paul had protested of course, but out of respect for his old man he had agreed to go with them.

Times had been hard for George and Ringo since Paul’s leave and nothing they had tried to cheer John up had worked.

John even had set the mistletoe on fire the second day of Christmas before running back upstairs to his and Paul’s room and the apartment was filled with the voice of Elvis singing “ _It will be lonely this Christmas without you to hold_ ” together with John’s voice singing his heart out to this record of Paul.

After they lost count and just couldn’t hear it anymore, the record strangely had disappeared…

This making John even more furious and moody, but George refused to Ringo to put the record back in the hands of John. He really didn’t want to hear the song for at least a year.

 

Ringo looked up at George’s face and smiled. He just loved everything about George’s face.

He nuzzled George’s neck and planted sweet kisses on it in a loving way.

George turned his head towards Ringo and kissed his forehead sweetly.

They were abruptly stopped by a cushion hitting them against their faces.

“Oh come on!” John’s voice sneered from the other couch “Could you not?!”

George and Ringo stopped immediately and looked over to John who was giving them a dead glare.

They had also lost count on how many times they had gotten one of them from John by now.

 

“Sorry John…” Ringo apologised feeling bad for the latter.

“Why are you sorry?” George asked Ringo taking Ringo’s hand in his “Just because John is unhappy doesn’t mean we have to act like a bunch of monks!”

“It’s okay Georgie love…” Ringo smiled at his upset lover “…let’s give Johnny a break okay? It’s not been easy for him. Especially in these days.”

“…okay….okay…” George huffed and slumped back on the couch crossing his arms in front of his chest in protest.

“He hasn’t even called me!” John whined slamming his hands over his face sitting forward with his elbows resting on his knees.

“Jeez John…” George grumped still not agreeing with not being allowed to kiss his lover “…he called yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that one, oh! And the day before the day before the other one… every single day!! Sometimes even more than once a day!”

John removed his hands for a moment and glared at George with hurt in his eyes.

“But not…today…” John choked out before hiding his face back into his hands “…not…today…”

 

Ringo walked over to John and sat down next to him.

“What about today John?” Ringo asked curiously while he soothingly stroke John’s tense back.

John froze when he felt Ringo’s hand stroking his back and shook it off by standing up from the couch abruptly.

He never showed his emotions to anyone. No one was allowed to see him cry. He was strong and he sure as hell wasn’t going to show his tears now. Only one person had seen him cry and was allowed to hold him when he did… and that was Paul…

And now Paul was the reason he felt so miserable and alone. And he wasn’t there to make it better.

 

Paul was also the only one who knows how much John hates new year’s eve. Ever since John had lost his mother Julia, he hated it. It made him feel lost and empty inside and even a little depressed and Paul understood this perfectly.

In the first year after they met, they had been watching the stars on new year’s eve together on a bench in the park.

Paul had taken him there after he had dragged a totally wasted John away from the party.

John had been sick in the bushes and Paul had taken care of him and had told him that a bit of fresh air would do him good.

Together they had been watching the clear dark sky and the big bright moon. They had even named two stars after their lost moms.

John had seen the tears starting to roll down Paul’s angelic face and that was when John decided that he would never ever let Paul leave his side anymore and he would never leave Paul.

He had pulled Paul into a big hug and together they had cried over the loss of their beloved mums.

It was the second time John had cried in Paul’s arms and it felt so good.

Paul was his soulmate…and now he wasn’t in his arms…on this new year’s eve…

“You see?!” John yelled upset about Ringo’s question “You two know NOTHING about me!” and with that he stormed out of the room slamming the door close behind him.

“That went well…” George drily stated stuffing some more jelly babies in his mouth.

“I don’t know how long I can keep up with this anymore Georgie…” Ringo sighed sitting down next to George again.

“At least we’re alone now…” George winked at Ringo and pressed his lips against Ringo’s.

After a deep passionate kiss they moved away to catch their breath.

“Maybe I should go check on him…” Ringo said worriedly.

“Let him be luv…” George assured “…he needs to be alone for a little while. He’ll be back”

And just as Ringo wanted to ask George if he really shouldn’t go check on John, the door opened again and John walked back into the room.

John sat down on the couch and curled his legs up underneath him.

Ringo noticed that John was wearing one of Paul’s sweaters now and thought that was really adorable.

“What ya staring at?” John sneered at Ringo when he noticed the drummer staring at him.

“You okay John?” Ringo asked deciding not to say something about the sweater.

“What ya think?” John asked sarcastically.

“I’m sorry John…” Ringo answered understandingly “…I wish I could help…”

“Well you can’t!” John sneered.

“Jeez John!” George complained “Stop acting like an ass! It’s not our fault and I’m sorry to say this, but this won’t bring back Paul! Could you please at least TRY to be a little cheerful for us and make the best of this night? We’re your friends and we’re here with ya. So… you’re not exactly alone here… know what I mean?”

 

John thought about it for a moment and stared at the phone for a moment. He then glanced up at the clock and noticed there was only one hour left till the end of the year.

Maybe the lines were too busy, or maybe Paul was held up by his family, or maybe he was waiting to call him so he could wish him a happy new year immediately.

He then looked back at his two mates and saw the tired looks in their eyes.

John realised he had been a pain in the arse for them this week and realised how much they had tried to make John feel better.

He decided to make the best of the rest of the evening to make it up to them.

“You’re right.” John finally spoke up after a long silence “Let’s make the best of this.”

“Great!” Ringo smiled.

“Shall we play some monopoly?” George asked.

“Sure.” John agreed.

 

John had forgotten about the empty feeling inside for a moment and the time had flown by, cause when he looked up at the clock again he saw there were only five minutes left till the clock would strike twelve.

Ringo had run into the kitchen to fix three glasses of champagne and George had turned on the radio to listen to the countdown into the year 1963.

The last minute had started and they stood up together taking their glasses into their hands.

Only ten seconds left and they started to count down together with the voice sounding from the radio.

“Ten”

“Nine”

“Eight”

“Seven”

“Six”

“Five”

“Four”

“Three”

“Two”

“One….”

“HAPPY NEW YEEEEAAAR!!!!” They called together and Ringo and George fell into each other’s arms and kissed each other passionately.

John just stood there….all alone…feeling alone…feeling….

Feeling two arms wrap around his waist from behind.

“Happy new year my love…” a voice sweet as honey sounded in his ear.

 

John dropped his glass on the ground in surprise and turned around in these arms to find the most beautiful hazel eyes in the world staring at him.

“PAULIE?!!!!!!” John yelled surprised and slammed his arms around the love of his life and lifted him up from the ground holding him up with his arms under his bum.

“Hi Johnny…” Paul smiled at him lovingly.

John spun around a few times making Paul giggle before slowly setting him back down on the ground.

He cupped Paul’s face into his hands and pecked his plump lips.

“Hi baby….” John smiled at him and felt a tear roll over his cheek.

“Happy new year love…” Paul smiled wiping away the tear and pecked John’s lips.

“Happy new year gorgeous…” John said running his eyes over his lover’s face and body. He couldn’t believe it. Paul was here! Standing in front of him! He looked even more beautiful than John remembered.

Paul was still wearing his black coat and red scarf together with his gloves and snow hat. His cheeks were flushed red from probably feeling way too warm now.

“Let me help ya with that…” John smiled and removed Paul’s snow hat reviling his silky black locks.

He then removed the scarf and started to unbutton Paul’s coat while Paul took off his cloves.

After removing Paul’s coat, John’s nostrils were greeted with the sweet scent he loved so much.

He kissed Paul’s neck and inhaled deeply. Oh how he had missed him.

 

Paul giggled when he heard John inhaling so deeply.

“That tickles babe…” Paul chuckled and John moved away from Paul’s neck to stare lovingly at him. He still couldn’t believe Paul was back with him.

Paul then winked at him and walked over to George and Ringo.

He was pulled into a big hug by his two mates and they wished each other a happy new year too.

“How…when…?” John stumbled out feeling a little jealous to see His Paulie into his mates arms.

The feeling didn’t last long cause Paul moved away from George and Ringo and wrapped his arms around his lover again and rested his head on John’s shoulder.

“Ringo and George had called me and begged me to come back” Paul explained while he felt John wrap his arms around him holding him like he would never let him go again.

“Begged you?” John asked surprised looking over to George and Ringo now who were smiling widely at him.

“They said that you…uhm…weren’t very happy…” Paul explained carefully not telling John that George and Ringo had practically dragged Paul through the phone cause they couldn’t handle the love sick John Lennon one more minute longer.

“And I missed you so badly too…” Paul smiled and kissed John’s cheek “I HAD to come back”

“But your dad…?” John asked worriedly “…he probably wasn’t happy about you leaving…?”

“Well….no…” Paul confessed “…but he ran out of tissues…” he chuckled.

“Awww….was my Pawly crying ‘bout his Johnny…?” John asked proudly.

“…uhm…yeah….” Paul softy said and blushed a little.

“You’re so darn cute!!” John smiled sweetly and wanted to take Paul with him to the couch, but Paul stopped him.

 

“Aaahaah!” John smiled widely at Paul “You cheeky bastard…” he grinned and took Paul’s hand and started to walk to the door leading to their bedroom, but again was stopped by Paul.

John stopped and raised his eyebrows in surprise. He didn’t really understand what Paul wanted.

“Sorry baby…” Paul smiled shyly at him “…but I really need to use the bathroom…It was a long journey and I’m almost bursting…” he explained and cupped his crotch while shifting a little from his left foot to his right.

“Oh!” John said realising the situation “Please go then sweetie…” he smiled at Paul letting go of his hand and watched Paul run over to the bathroom.

“He’s such a sweetheart…” John said lovingly and then turned back around to George and Ringo.

 

“So…” John started glaring at his two mates “…you two knew about this…didn’t you?”

“Yes…” Ringo smiled “…surprise!!” he cheered.

“Since when…?” John asked curiously.

“Since yesterday…” George answered smirking like crazy “…We called Paul and asked him if there was any possibility to come over sooner and after talking to his dad, he was allowed to go. We even spoke to his dad this morning when he called to tell he was coming over. His dad was even a little relieved because Paul was so sad the past few days.”

“Mike also spoke to us and told us that Paul had been crying a lot too and he just couldn’t comfort his big brother.” Ringo informed John seriously.

“So he took the train and now he’s here!” George smiled.

“But why didn’t you tell me?!” John asked “It would have made this day a lot better for you two besides meself.” John laughed.

“Well….” Ringo explained “…we wanted it to be a surprise. And Paul wanted to surprise you too so…Happy new year Johnny!” he smiled.

“Happy new year you lads!” John cheered at them realising he totally forgot this and walked over to them and pulled them into a big hug.

“Thank you two so much for bringing Paulie back to me…” John whispered and they hugged even closer.

“Hey! What about me?” Paul’s voice then sounded into the room and they looked up at him without breaking their hug.

“Come ‘ere! There’s room for ya too Paulie” Ringo smiled at him and held out one of his arms and so did the other two.

Paul ran over to them and he was pulled into the big group hug too.

This wasn’t such a bad new year’s eve after all.


End file.
